clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Barracks
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Dark Barracks will open doors for creatures born out of Dark Elixir. Upgrade the barracks to unlock more troops with unique battle skills." ---- ---- *'Summary' **Dark Barracks allow you to train Troops using Dark Elixir. These troops will be stationed in Army Camps. **Dark Barracks are unable to function while being upgraded, considerably increasing the time it takes to train your armies; this should be taken into consideration when deciding to upgrade a Dark Barracks. **Once you have queued Troops in your Dark Barracks, you can instantly complete their training with Gems; the amount required is directly proportional to the amount of time remaining to finish training normally. **There is also an option to boost Troop production for 45 minutes. The boost option costs 25 Gems and will increase the training speed of the boosted Dark Barracks by a factor of 4. **Troops may be removed from the Dark Barracks training queue at no penalty; 100% of the Dark Elixir cost will be refunded to you. **You may queue more Troops than your Army Camps can hold. This is useful for two reasons: ***You may queue Troops prior to engaging in combat (either single-player or multiplayer). Your Dark Barracks will begin creating Troops proportional to the amount of time you spent from when you start searching for opponent to completing an attack, significantly reducing your downtime between battles. ***You may queue Troops to 'hide' Dark Elixir while you are offline, as long as your Army Camps are full. Currently up to 3,340 Dark Elixir can be hidden in this fashion (two level 3 Golems, one level 4 Valkyrie and one level 5 Minion in each of the two level 4 Dark Barracks). When you return you simply un-queue all of your Dark Barracks to reclaim your hidden Dark Elixir. ***A Dark Barracks will maintain its queue if destroyed by enemy Troops, and will even continue to produce new units if your Army Camps has sufficient space. ***The Dark Barracks is the only Barracks in which you are allowed to create Dark Elixir Troops. ***After the 25 March 2013 maintenance break, level 8 and 9 Town Halls were allowed to have a second Dark Barracks. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Dark Barracks undergo significant visual changes at each level. ***At level 1, It starts out like a normal Barracks, but has a axe and hammer on the top and a stone doorway. It also has a spell casting bowl filled with Dark Elixir. ***At level 2, spikes hang down from the doorway, and the front pillars turn to stone. It gets put on a stone base, and the bowl gets replaced with a rack holding a hammer and a blue-bladed sword. ***At level 3, the front pillars turn to black crystal, and it gets a two-tiered stone base. The rack turns into a wooden target with a axe stuck in it. ***At level 4, the bottom of the front pillars get the same red material as the roof. A Golem's hand coming out from a rock replaces the target. ---- *'Trivia' **Dark Barracks were introduced in the "Dark Elixir Troops" release on 12 March 2013. **There are stairs within the Dark Barracks that appear to go underground. Could there be a secret Hog facility? Or a blacksmith's shop? Or even a cave? **If your Dark Barracks is upgraded while training Dark Troops, the Troops cannot be finished until after the upgrade! The Dark Elixir you spent to queue them will be unavailable as well, as the Troops cannot be un-queued until that time, either. **Newly-trained Troops can jump over Walls to get to their assigned Army Camp. **Like the normal Barracks, the Dark Barracks goes through major visual changes at each level. **If you have any Troops queued up inside a Dark Barracks while is it being upgraded, they will not count toward the "Troop capacity after training" calculation until the upgrade finishes. **If a Troop upgrade finishes in your Laboratory while you have that particular Troop type queued in your Dark Barracks, the units within that queue will be produced at the newly-upgraded level, even though they were queued at the previous level's cost. This holds true even if you un-queue the Troops without producing them; you will be credited the newly-upgraded Troop cost in Dark Elixir. Many players take advantage of this by filling their Dark Barracks queues with Troops that are about to be upgraded, un-queuing them after the upgrade finishes and pocketing some free Dark Elixir. **The level 4 Dark Barracks has a Golem arm and hammer beside it, signifying that the Golem unit is unlocked at this level. **The Dark Barracks functions identically to the normal Barracks, except for the fact that it uses Dark Elixir instead of Elixir. **Instead of a pair of crossed swords like the normal Barracks, the Dark Barracks has on its roof a crossed warhammer and battleaxe (used by the Hog Rider and Valkyrie, respectively). This is also similar the the Builder's Huts' hammer and saw. Category:Buildings Category:Army Category:Dark Elixir